Deepwood
History of Deepwood In the Beginning, the Gods created the Fae, in their own image - strong, capable creatures with powers, though the Fae were given a cost for using such powers, unlike the Gods who created them. It was, in their belief, a fair way to handle the longevity of the Fae. Over time, however, the Fae, being beautiful and powerful, began to resent the Gods, and rose up to fight them. Of course, not all the Fae felt as such. There were those among them who had humility before the Gods - those who chose not to fight, when the time came. Among them, were the people of Deepwood. The people of Deepwood were blessed by the Gods, even before the War. They were strong of body, and full of life and song. They had a strong connection to the Land, and there were those among them, who were blessed in other ways, as well, for it was from among their people that the Source took her lovers, for within them, She saw humility and dedication, as well as pure hearts. Despite these things, and the fact that among their youth were Children of the Source, they were banished along with the rest of the Fae, when the War was over. Naturally, the rest of the Fae looked upon them with resentment, for they knew the powers of the people of Deepwood were varied and many, and among them were Demi-Gods with little limits, being able to dabble in many types of magic, with little cost, due to their Divine Heritage. Over time, the people of Deepwood, among themselves, continued to flourish, despite oppression and opposition from the Fae around them. Homesick for Ga'leah, they told their youth stories of their abandoned home, in what would later become known as Dokrayth. Eventually, descendants of these exiled Fae would be among the first to cross back into Ga'Leah, and they would seek out their ancestral home, to reclaim it. Their early attempts were met with displeasure from the Gods, who simply returned them to their banishment - a boon for the fact that they had not turned against them, even after the War, when their children would cry out at the injustice of it all. Slowly, however, the people of Deepwood began to leak back into the world, their blood intermingling with the Humans, and anything else they could, until they became one conglomerate species in and of themselves. The blood of the Source coursed through their veins even then, and She saw them for what they were - her legacy - and turned to them with love. For their laws, they were blessed, their staunch standing on the Gods - and their reverent awe of their power, left the Source to bless them with the rights to powers of their own. While their skills are muted in comparison to the Gods, and many of the Fae, they, like the Gods, do not share the cost for their magic. The expenditure of power may weaken them, particularly through bouts of extended use, but as they pull directly from the Land, there is no exchange made, save their praise, and reverent thoughts. For their reverence, they were also gifted with lengthy lives, and extended youth, despite the dilution of their blood. In seeking to harm none outright, save in defense of their home, the odds were swayed in their favor, in times of War, so that they could keep their ancestral home, and live in autonomous peace. Over time, the people of Deepwood have grown to claim the name Druid for their kind. Their borders resonate with power, and they follow ancient customs, despite the changing times. Deepwood Geography Deepwood is Geographically located in the country of Dokrayth, and is composed of a forest situated near to the Yarrow, but separate. The entirety of the forested area is the village and lands associated with the autonomous land. Culture The people of Deepwood have a very nature oriented and religious culture. Think Pagans, Shamans, and Druids of our world, and you've pretty much got a good idea. They have three major laws. #Do not seek to cause harm to another out of sense of vengeance, or just violence for the sake of violence. The only acceptable times to be violent towards others, are in times of defending yourself, and your home. #Do not hunt for the sake of the hunt. Hunt for food, and for leather, to clothe yourselves, but never for the sake of sport. #Above all else, do not mock the Gods, or turn your back to them, for they are the source of our fortune, and are to be praised. Beyond their laws, are also allowances. They do not turn away a person from a task for anything short of utter inability to complete it. Among their midwives are men skilled in the arts, and among their fiercest warriors are females. Stones and Deepwood The forest is filled with stones, and within these stones resonate power, fueled by their people. The first of these stones were placed by the initial settlers - the ones who came, returning from their banishment, and as the community grew, more were set into place. The current custom is that a stone is placed upon the birth of a child, by the parents. At the age of ten, a child places their first stone, and then from then on for various life milestones, including Handfasting / Marriage, childbirth, reaching a high position among the people, and the family places a final stone for the dead. This final stone is placed beneath the pyre that burns, and is removed from the ashes, and set outside the home. The stones themselves serve as border markers, as well as a sort of security fence - the power within protecting the people from many catastrophic events, as well as smaller issues. Some things are allowed to happen, however, even within these protective borders, to allow for learning experiences. The Deceased The people of Deepwood burn their Dead. The body is but a vessel for the Essence that shapes the Soul, in their eyes, and thus upon Death, is burned. The Pyre is lit by the oldest surviving, able bodied family member (or spouse, in applicable cases) of the opposite sex. For example, a father would light the pyre for a daughter, or a mother for her son. The community gathers, to mourn the loss of a member of their people, and they are reminded that the Gods smile upon them. As stated above, within this pyre is the final stone placed for that person. Animals of Deepwood Because of the culture of Deepwood, over time, the creatures of the forest become accustomed to the humans in their midst. They may still be spooked by the hunters, or even just casual walkers by, but for the most part, they trust the people connected to the Land. Beyond those animals, many of the people of Deepwood have animal companions - tamed and trained to their every service. These could be of any breed or class, so long as there is a logical reason. Dog, Cat, Bird, Reptile, Amphibian - literally anything that isn't nonsensical for forest life. These creatures are loyal, but for the most part simply creatures, though they seem to lead long lives with their chosen Master or Mistress. Notable People of Deepwood Jotham of Deepwood - Village Leader and Herbalist and Healer Teagan of Deepwood - Jotham's Wife and Leader of Warriors